100 years
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: Tony and Ziva's relationship, the good, the bad, and the ugly. *Same story, just a little title change!*
1. And So It Goes

**A/N: Hey all! This is going to be the first chapter in a series of songfics that I will be doing centered around Tony and Ziva a.k.a Tiva! To those of you who are reading This Is Home, don't worry, I'll be updating that as soon as I can, this idea just hit me and I had to run with it. I've got about 18 more songs line up after this one, but if any of you have any suggestions and/or requests for songs you would like to see used let me know and I'd be happy to write them. Thanks, hope you enjoy this first songfic!**

And So It Goes

Billy Joel

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lover's past_

_Until a new one comes along_

No survivors. The Damocles, the ship that had been carrying the only meaningful thing in his life, had sunk. She had gone down with it, and how she died, if it was quick, slow, painful, or painless, he would never know. His heart was broken-no, broken didn't even begin to describe the pain that had overtaken his heart. No, his heart…his heart was shattered.

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretense_

_And still I feel I've said too much_

_My silence is my self-defense_

"You loved him."

"Guess I'll never know."

The question, his actions, everything, had largely overstepped a boundary. A line he had drawn in the sand concerning Michael Rivkin and his involvement with his partner had been crossed. He broke her heart by killing Rivkin, even though deep down she knew, like he had for some time, that he was only playing her. Rivkin had never been in love with her, the relationship had been her father's idea from the start. He had never loved her like Tony now realized he always had.

_And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

_And so it goes and so it goes_

_And so will you soon, I suppose_

Ziva stared at the dirty cell wall that stood fifteen feet away from her. Her eyes were blank, showing as much emotion as a wooden chair, but inside her heart and mind were tangled in a web of conflicting emotions. She had been a fool to think that Tony's actions were anything but justified, that he was only trying to protect her from getting hurt. But all she had seen was her partner, her friend, killing the man that she thought one day she could love.

But now as she sat, dirty, tired, and completely alone, she knew she'd made a mistake that would cost her, her life. Tony would never know that she loved him. If he found out about her capture, torture, and death she didn't expect him to care. She knew that he would move on and forget about her, she wanted him to.

_But if my silence made you leave_

_Than that would be my worst mistake_

_So I will share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break_

"Couldn't live without ya…I guess."

Tony answered her question truthfully when she pressured him for the real reason he had come. And though he'd come seeking revenge for her death originally, he would give his life to see her here, living, breathing, right in front of him.

"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, breaking his heart all over again. He needed her to understand how much her life was worth, how much she deserved saving. They had come planning to get captured so that they could kill Saleem and avenge Ziva's death. If things went South Tony had been more than prepared to give his life, to die in her honor, because she was worth it. Ziva had always been worth dying for.

_And this is why my eyes are closed_

_It's just as well for all I've seen_

_And so it goes and so it goes_

_And you're the only one who knows_

She sat against the headboard of the hotel bed in the room she was occupying until she could find a permanent place to live. She closed her eyes, trying to picture a calm, peaceful, worry free place in her mind. This time it took a whole thirty seconds before images of her torture in Somalia were pushed back to the forefront of her mind. No one could understand the pain she'd been through, except maybe Tony. She didn't know how long he'd been at the camp, but when she pictured him sitting across from her in that cell, she would guess he was there at least a week. A week didn't seem like that long, but it was enough time to do some considerable damage.

_So I would choose to be with you_

_That's if the choice were mine to make_

_But you can make decisions too_

_And you can have this heart to break_

Tony knocked on the door of the room Ziva was staying in. He'd found out her whereabouts from McGee and after going back and forth for hours he'd finally given in and sought her out. He waited patiently, hoping she wasn't already asleep and when he finally heard the door unlock he let out a small sigh of relief.

She invited him in and he noted that she did not look like she had yet to get a wink of sleep. Tony took a seat on the bed that was still made while she turned on the lamp in between the two beds and sat opposite him. He fiddled with the comforter for a while, making small talk until she pressed him for the reason he was there.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in several places. "I love you."

He'd whispered the declaration so quietly she didn't hear him, "What?"

His green eyes locked onto her brown ones, "I love you Ziva." He paused and when she didn't reply he continued, "I didn't realize just how much until you were gone; until my actions drove you away."

Ziva leaned forward, her hand reached up to cup his face, "We were both selfish and acted without thinking about the consequences that would follow."

He laid his hand over hers, "You are right, but what happened to you, Zi that wasn't a consequence, that was pure evil. I would die before I ever let anything like that happen to you again." Tony paused leaning closer to her face. "And if you'll have me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you so I can make good on that promise."

Ziva closed the gap between their lips and molded her lips firmly over his, sharing a kiss filled with love and feelings that had been hidden for far too long.

When she pulled back, a small smile adorned her face and the sight was beautiful, "I love you Tony." She whispered the words just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too Zi. I'm not sure if you'll ever know how much."

_And so it goes and so it goes_

_And you're the only one who knows._


	2. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter! This next one takes place the day Vance splits up the team after Jenny dies, it's AU, but it's what I think should've happened. Hope you enjoy it!**

I Won't Give Up

Jason Mraz

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

"Officer David, the Liaison position with NCIS is being terminated. You're going home."

After everything that had happened in the past few days, Vance's words only added fuel to the fire that had taken up residence inside of Tony. He glanced over at his partner-ex partner now- and saw the hurt and confusion swimming in her dark brown irises. Her eyes really never did shut up, and right now he almost wished they would so he wouldn't be able to see the emotions that flickered across them, because it just made him hurt even more.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

"DiNozzo."

"Sir?"

"You've been reassigned. Agent Afloat, U.S.S. Ronald Reagan. Pack your bags, you fly out tomorrow."

She knew it was inevitable, once Vance had announced her departure from the team, she knew he would be sending them all somewhere else. But his words still sent her stomach plummeting to her feet and a lump of emotion formed in her throat.

Their partnership, their friendship, had come so far and they had both grown so much and in the past few weeks she had finally realized that she had feelings for him that went beyond friends. But Vance's decision, it sent everything that could be, might be, straight out the window.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Clothes and belongings were littered around the floor, his bed, virtually everywhere but the imposing grey suitcase in the corner of the room. He'd dropped one pair of socks miserably in the piece of luggage before anger flared within him and he began throwing things around the room. Vance was the reason he was packing. Vance, who had been the Director for less than a week and was already destroying everything they'd built. Destroying their team, their family, everything.

His partner's face flashed before his eyes and he relaxed his grip on a pair of pants he'd been poised to throw at the wall. He wished he had never fallen for Jeanne, had just taken the assignment for what it was, an assignment. If he had done that, maybe he wouldn't be packing. Maybe instead he would've realized that the woman he should be with had been right in front of him all this time and he would actually have the chance to be with her.

_Too late now, _he thought, knowing that they both left for their separate and far away destinations tomorrow morning.

_Tomorrow._ He left for her apartment as soon as he'd locked up his own, there was still time.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

"Tony."

He was the last person she expected at her door at this time of night, but she opened the door a little farther and let him in anyways. He had that look in his eyes that said he needed to talk and this night of all nights she would not deny him that.

She locked the door behind him and jumped when she turned around, not expecting him to be so close. Their faces were so close she could feel his cool breath on her cheek and if she moved their noses would have brushed together. She leaned back against the door as he rested his hands on it, his arms on either side of her head left her with no way to escape. When his face dipped and his eyes closed, she let him kiss her, craving the comfort his lips sought to give her.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got _

_Yeah we got a lot at stake _

That first kiss led to many more just like it and that night they ended up in her bed together, making love that was desperate, passionate, and yet at the same time filled with a sorrow that said this could be their first and last time together. They fell asleep in each other's arms, trying to seek comfort in their closeness.

A whispered, "I love you." fell from Tony's lips just before sleep claimed him and Ziva felt a lone tear make its way down her cheek.

She kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, and whispered the declaration back each time her lips left his skin.

_And in the end,_

_You're still my friend at least we didn't tend for us to work_

_We didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

In the morning he sat quietly on her bed as she packed, touching and kissing her often. They drove to his apartment when she was done and she silently helped pick up the mess he had made the night before. They took her car to the airport and not a word was spoken on the drive there, neither wanted to break the silence and make this moment, this situation they had been put in, any more real. And the one and only time they wished for the lines at the bag check and security areas to be long and slow, they were almost nonexistent.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough, he knows_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

Tony's flight left first, but they'd arrived an hour early, so they sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the terminal outside of Gate 3 to wait out their little time left together. They didn't speak unless absolutely necessary and his hand never left hers for the entire sixty minutes they sat there. When she could feel that he was close to breaking down she whispered the same words she had said to him only hours before, when they had laid together in her bed.

He waited until the final call for passengers to board to get up from his seat and they walked hand and hand all the way to the entrance to the gate. He pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to engrain the feeling of holding her in his arms into his mind forever. When he pulled back he could feel the tears in his eyes and see the ones that brimmed in her own. When one worked its way down her cheek he brushed it away with his thumb before kissing her.

"This isn't goodbye." He whispered into her hair. "I love you Ziva David, no matter how much time passes or how far away you may be, nothing will ever change that.

She nodded her head in response, not trusting her voice to work around the lump that was forming in her throat.

One of the clerks at the desk gave him a pointed look and he reluctantly pulled away from her. He grabbed his backpack off the floor by his feet and gave her one last kiss before walking down the ramp to the waiting plane.

Her hand covered her mouth in attempt to quiet the sobs that had overtaken her when he disappeared onto the plane. Before she went to her own terminal, she made a stop in the ladies room and did her best to fix the makeup that was now smeared and runny. After taking one last look in the mirror, she closed her eyes and sent him a silent message.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up…_

**A/N: Review?**


	3. Someone Like You

**A/N: This one is set after E.J. Barrett goes back to Spain, and it is AU following that, I'm pretty much pretending the whole SecNav secret mission thing with Tony didn't happen. **

Someone Like You

Adele

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

She watched his eyes light up as the strawberry-blonde bride clad in white tulle walked down the aisle, her heart was filled with conflicting and bittersweet emotions upon seeing his reaction. She was happy, because he was happy, but her heart ached with sadness as well, because deep down in the mess of emotions she always kept hidden, she wished that it was her in that white dress. She wished his eyes were lit up like that because _she_ was the bride.

Ziva pushed those thoughts away, because she had already decided to let him go when she let her last and final chance to be with him fly out the window months ago. There had been a moment, a moment before he left for the airport to get on a plane that would take him to Rota, Spain, take him to see her, when she could have stopped him. Tony had looked at her, looked her right in the eye and without saying a word he told her that when he came back, E.J. Barrett would no longer be just his girlfriend. He was giving her a chance to stop him from going, to be the first to admit the feelings they had been hiding for years.

But she didn't stop him. She wished him a safe flight and said nothing more.

_Old friend why are so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away _

_I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

The couple had extended an invitation to the wedding to the whole team and Ziva had declined politely, coming up with an excuse about a relative coming that weekend to visit. It was a lie, she knew, Tony knew it, virtually everyone on the team knew it, except for E.J. who was and always would be oblivious to the relationship between her fiancé and his partner. It was that very relationship that had caused Ziva to go back and forth between coming or not this morning until she had finally ended up at the church.

After the wedding, the only thing that would be different was that Tony was married. They would still be partners, hopefully still be friends, and she knew that if she did not show up to something that was this important to him, she would not be easily forgiven. So she stood at the back of the church and watched the ceremony progress, even if doing so meant having her heart ripped right down the middle in the process.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Yeah_

Her composure slowly started slipping away as they got closer to the end. Tears filled her eyes and it took every ounce of strength inside of her not to let them fall, but when the preacher asked if anyone objected to their union a few made their way down her cheeks.

She saw Gibbs turn his head subtly from his seat near the middle of the room and spotted him adjust himself a little as if he was about to get up and join her at the back of the room. Ziva shook her head, giving him a pointed look. He didn't move, but he held her gaze for a while and at one point she could've sworn that when he glanced at Tony, then E.J. and then her , that he was somehow trying to say that she was the one who should be up there. She just shrugged and looked away from him, it didn't matter now because she was too late.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised _

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I had hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

They started the vows and she knew that if she did not leave soon, her composure would completely fade away and she would break down in front of everyone. So she quietly slipped out of the door she had come in earlier, hoping that no one would notice her sudden departure, especially Tony. She didn't think that he had noticed her late arrival so hopefully he wouldn't even know she had been there. Ziva walked quickly down the hall outside the sanctuary until she came to the back doors that led to the parking lot.

She gripped the cold metal door handle tightly, taking a deep breath because she knew walking out now made her decision permanent. She bit her lip against the sob that was trying to escape as she pushed the door open and stepped outside, as she did so she felt the last tiny piece of her heart break. She let go of the door, listened to the ominous thud as it closed behind her and walked across the blacktop to her car. She got in, put the keys in the ignition, and started to sob. Big, ugly, emotional sounds that wracked her whole body and sent hot salty tears streaming down her face.

Then there was a tapping on her window and the face on the other side of the glass only made her cry harder.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

"_Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Yeah_

Tony gingerly opened the car door and when she didn't protest he unbuckled her as well and then gathered her up into his arms. He stroked her hair and let her cry into his shoulder. She let him comfort her even though somewhere in her brain she realized that the man who held her so protectively against his chest was the very man she was crying over.

"I didn't say it. I didn't say those two words at the end that make everything final." He whispered against her hair. "I'm so sorry Zi. I was waiting for you to tell me not to go through with this, I left the decision up to you when I should have just done something myself. It wasn't fair of me, I'm so sorry."

"Rule six." She breathed in between sobs.

Tony allowed himself a small smile, "I'm pretty sure when I've acted like an idiot I'm allowed to break that one."

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares _

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

"Then I am sorry too." She whispered once her breathing had returned to normal and she was no longer crying. "You are not the only one who could have spoken up."

"We both messed up." He sighed, then pulled back so he could look into her face, "But there's a way to fix that."

Ziva was about to ask him how, but was interrupted as he covered her lips with his. When the shock from the sudden contact wore off she kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and full of love and what she always imagined kissing him would be like.

Tony rested his forehead against hers when they broke apart to breathe, "I love you Ziva."

"And I you Tony." She whispered, a smile appearing on her lips that reached her eyes for the first time in weeks.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead. _

_Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead."_

**A/N: So I skipped a verse towards the end, but it seemed a little unnecessary to me to keep in. Hope you liked it, please review! **


	4. All About Us

All About Us

He is We

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead?  
You could step on my feet  
Give it a try it'll be alright

Tony taps his fingers on the table to a rhythm that is unfamiliar to him as well as the rest of the people seated around him. Gibbs shoots him a glare, not for the first time that night , and he quits the drumming. Normally tony would have been out on the dance floor, schmoozing with the female agents that were new and therefore completely unaware of his reputation. But tonight was different, he was different, she was different, they were different.

He glances over at his partner and girlfriend who is staring at the dancing couples longingly. He wishes he could take her out there, this is just a party, just a simple New Year's Eve party and the two of them dancing as partners wouldn't have seemed out of the ordinary. The problem is that he is afraid he will do something to give them away.

They have been dating for the past few months, their relationship beginning in the five long hours they had spent trapped together in an elevator following Dearing's explosion. The cramped space, head injury, and possibility that they might not make it out alive had all contributed to Tony admitting feelings he'd been hiding for years. Ziva wasn't surprised by his words and ,knowing the same things he had, admitted her own feelings for him.

The agency had suffered a handful of casualties, the one of most importance being their beloved ME, Dr. Donald Mallard who had died of a heart attack upon hearing the news of the explosion. The team had recovered from the loss, but the couple had never found a good time to tell the others that they were no longer just partners and friends. Hence Tony's reluctance to dance with Ziva at the NCIS New Year's Eve Party.

Keeping a secret from Gibbs is one thing. Breaking one of his rules and keeping a secret from him for nine months is a whole other matter entirely.

Tony looks around the table again and when Ziva holds his gaze for longer than usual, glancing at the dance floor pointedly, he simply shrugs throwing his gaze over at Gibbs briefly. She shakes her head ever so slightly and then stands up from the table.

"Tony, would you do me a favor?" she asks, a teasing glint in her eye.

"Hmm?" he eyes her curiously, she isn't usually the risky one when it comes to their secret.

"Come dance with me." It isn't a question and she starts walking away from the table before he can answer.

He follows her ignoring a few of the questioning looks that are being directed his way as he leaves the table. She stands in the middle of the floor waiting for him and when he reaches her Tony circles both arms around her waist while she drapes hers around his neck.

The room's hush hush  
And now's our moment  
Take it in feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you eyes on me  
We're doing this right

He leans down close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck as he whispers, " This is risky."

She shrugs glancing up at him briefly, " I do not care."

Tony tips her chin up with his finger, "What's been going on with you lately Zi?"

"What do you mean?" her eyes flick away from his; she knows exactly what he's talking about.

They sway around in a circle for a few moments before Tony speaks, "You quit teasing me at work, at home it's better but you've started changing in the bathroom, what did I do wrong Ziva? What's going on?"

"You have done nothing wrong Tony." she pulls back staring into his eyes a mixture of emotions swimming in her own. "I have just discovered some things and my mind has been in a mess this week."

"Discovered what things?" he asks concerned, already making a list in his head of what might be wrong.

"Do not worry, I am not sick." A sigh escapes her lips as she rests her head against his chest. "I am just unsure of how you will take this news."

A ball of worry and fear takes up residence in the pit of his stomach, but he pushes it away, placing a feather light kiss on top of her head. "whatever it is Zi, I'm here for you. Nothing you say can change that."

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us

She opens and closes her mouth several times and is unable to get the words out, but somehow her silence allows his mind to connect the dots and then just like that he knows, "You're pregnant."

Ziva nods, "I do not know how it happened we were using-"

"99%" she looks at him quizzically so he continues " Protection, it's only 99% effective. Looks like we're that one percent."

His voice betrays no emotion and she is dying to know what he is thinking, "How do you-I mean, what are you..." she trails off unable to find the right words and looks away from him.

Once again his breath is tickling her neck and when he whispers in her ear she can feel his smile against her cheek, "I'm seriously considering picking you up and spinning you around right now because of how happy I am Ziva David."

The smile on her face Rivals his own, "Why don't you?"

"Didn't want to make a big scene." His gaze drifts over to where the rest of the team sits and it is clear to him that his Boss knows something is up, but in this moment he really doesn't give a damn.

So when she whispers, I want to make a scene, he does, knowing full well that the joy they are both feeling is more important than worrying about the consequences for breaking Rule 12.

Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance real slow  
Can I hold you real close  
The room's hush, hush  
and now's our moment  
Take it in feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right

When he plants her back on her feet they both can feel all the eyes that are now fixed on them. But they don't care. She laughs and it sounds like bells and his grin could power the whole city. Tony pulls her close and they continue to dance to the next in a string of slow songs that have been playing since they took to the dance floor.

"Now that we're done with that, I have something to ask of you." he pauses a chuckle escaping his lips, " Actually now that I think of it I have two something's to ask you."

Her eyes sparkle with interest, "Alright what is it?"

"Why did you start changing in the bathroom?" They sway back and forth, and he moves his head so his chin rests on the top of her head.

"It is stupid, you would find it silly." She replies quietly tracing her finger across the smooth material of his shirt.

"Nothing about you or what you say is silly to me Zi." Tony means it and she can hear no hint of joking in his voice.

"I know that I am not far enough along to be showing I was barely far enough to be able to tell I was pregnant, but I started changing in the bathroom because I thought you might find out." The arms encircling her waist tense up and she can picture the look of hurt on his face. "It is not that I did not want you to know ahava, I just was not ready for you to know yet. I was going to tell you tonight after the party, but you ferreted it out of me before I could."

"I weaseled it out of you Ziva, good try though." He laughs at her peculiar wording and she lightly smacks his chest.

"What else did you want to ask me?"

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining its all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
And it's all about us

"Well, I haven't had a chance to get a ring yet and I think if I got down on one knee Gibbs would probably stop me from asking you, so why don't we keep what I have to say next just between us for a few days?" She pulls her head away swiftly and her stare is now trained on his emerald green eyes searching for any hint of a joke. "You gonna let me finish or are you going to keep attacking my face with that look?"

"I am sorry Tony I just wanted to make sure-"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Zi." He clears his throat and smiles down at her, "Alright now where were we, ah yes...Ziva you are the most important person in my life, you have been for six, well now I guess it will soon be seven years. I might not have known that when you walked into the bullpen that day and accused me of having phone sex that you would change and shape my life in so many ways, but I'm glad you did. We have had our ups and downs and some really close calls especially in just this past year and I don't want to wait any longer to make you mine forever so-"

"Wait." She places a finger over his lips and his eyes grow large with worry as hers fill with tears. "I have two requests. One, could you wait a minute and two, would you mind actually doing the knee thing?"

His gaze turns from one of worry to one of confusion, "Why?"

"It is almost midnight and I thought a proposal would be a good way to start off the new year." Before she explains the next part of her request a blush creeps onto her face. "When I was a little girl most of the marriages I witnessed were arranged so there was really no need for a proposal. But one day when my mother and I went into to the market in the middle of town to pick up some supplies for supper we saw a young man propose to a girl right in the middle of the square. He got down on one knee and took her hand and simply asked if she would spend the rest of her life with him. It was the most romantic thing I've ever scene and I have imagined the man I love doing the knee thing since then."

His smile had grown wide as she explained herself and he gladly waited, "There are moments when I think I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I already do, but then you go and tell me something like that and I find room in my heart to love you even more."

The blush that had faded away now flares back on her cheeks and she looks down at her feet, "You are too kind."

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

"Ten...nine..."

The guests around them begin to count and move towards the windows to witness the fireworks that will be launched over the Potomac River in just a few seconds.

"For you, I can never be kind enough." He whispers before slowly bending down in front of her.

"Eight...seven...six"

He grasps her left hand with his right and smiles, "Like this?"

Even though she knows what he is about to ask her hand still flies to cover her mouth and tears well up in her eyes. She nods in answer to his question and few salty drops spill down her cheek.

"Five...four..."

"Ziva David before the old year has past I have one last thing to ask you." A small laugh escapes her lips and Tony's grin grows wider. "If you'll have me, I would love to spend the rest of my life belonging to you and only you. Will you marry me?"

"Three...two..."

"Yes."

"One!"

A chorus of 'Happy New Year' rings through the room, but it doesn't really reach their ears. Tony stands and sweeps Ziva into his arms and for the second time that night he spins her around. When he sets her down their lips meet for a kiss that is both passionate and gentle.

"Happy New Year Zi." He breathes after they part.

"Happy New Year ahuvi." She replies stroking his cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony can see Gibbs approaching from the other side of the room and knows that if that want to enjoy this moment at all they have a very small window of opportunity to make themselves disappear. So he pulls his fiancé by the hand, gently but with a underlying hint of urgency and they slip into the hotel staircase and make their way down to the lobby. They quickly rent one of the last rooms available for the holiday weekend and spend the rest of that night wrapped in each others arms.

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready? Yeah I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlights shining its all about us  
It's all about us  
Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
And it's all about us

**A/N: Hey so you might have noticed the change in title, I decided the other one was a bit of a mouthful. To those of you reading This Is Home I apologize for the delay but busy weekends coupled with writer's block do not go together well. I am working on the last chapter right now, yes I said last :( and I hope to have it up by Sunday. Hopefully, I'm not making any promises though because I have a band competition Saturday. Well I think that's all, thanks for reading!**


End file.
